The World is Mine
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: -ON HOLD- A fairytale about a young princess and her "prince". I promise you that it is better than it sound XD
1. Prologue

I do **not** own Final Fantasy D:

* * *

><p><em>Why hello there! How nice of you to join us. I'm Aerith <em>_Gainsbourgh and I'm the teller of this story. Huh? What? Why I became the teller of this story? Well, after being backstabbed by a certain silver-haired asshole and dying a horrible death without any of my friends bothering to lend me a hand and throw me a 'Phoenix Down', I had to choose something else to do for a "living". But, that's a different story for another time. Anyway.. Where was I? Oh yeah! The story I'm about to tell you is a story about blossoming love of two young women and—Ah what does it matter, just listen, okay? I promise you, you won't regret it._

_Long, long ago—well, it wasn't actually that long ago.. Ahum.. Anyway.. There was a place called the Kingdom of Gran Pulse. And inside that Kingdom, there lived two young women. The youngest one went by the name Oerba Dia Vanille. As her name indicated Vanille was a Dia; a member of the royal family that has lived in the one of the richest villages in the upper ring of Gran Pulse, Oerba, for generations. To be specific, our little nineteen-year-old redhead was the heiress to the throne. The other girl reminds me of a friend of the past.. Aah~ He always carried around an enormous sword, his hair defied gravity, not to mention he was incredibly handsome and whenever he said my name I'd jus—Oops! I'm sorry! L-lets just move on with the story, shall we? The other girl's name was Éclaire 'Lightning' Farron, but I suggest you don't call her by her first name if you don't want to die. Lightning was born in Bodhum, a poor village in the lower ring of Gran Pulse. Lightning joined the Gran Pulse Army at the age of 17, so that she could let her sister, Serah, live a better and safer life. Being part of the Army earned her enough money to let Serah move into a decent house somewhere in Palumpolum, a village in the middle ring of Gran Pulse. Let's take a look at that event.._

* * *

><p>Uhm yeah.. Just go to the next chapter<em><br>_


	2. Meeting with the King

Here ya go!

I do **NOT** own FF13

* * *

><p>"Éclaire, wait up!" Fifteen year old Serah yelled at her sister. Lightning stopped and turned around. " We have to hurry up if we want to make it before dinner-time, Serah. Why don't you give me the rest of those bags as well?"<p>

Serah frowned, "That's not fair, Éclaire, I can't let you carry everything.. You're already carrying the majority of everything.."

Lightning chuckled softly, "Serah.. Don't worry, I've been in the Gran Pulse Army for a year and half now. This is nothing compared to their training."

"Oh fine.." The youngest pink-haired girl sighed as she handed the bags to her sister. The young soldier took the bags and hung them over her shoulder like the rest of the bags she was already carrying. "Let's hurry up now, okay?"

Serah nodded and followed her sister, trying to keep up as well as she could.

_After they moved in, everything went by at its own pace. Every day was practically the same. They would get up, eat breakfast, Lightning would leave for work while Serah did chores in and around the house, and in the evening they would eat dinner together. But they didn't mind it. They were happy. Then a few years later, two weeks after our little princess turned nineteen, Lightning had been called forth by the King.._

* * *

><p>Lightning made her way through the huge hallways. She shortly arrived in front of the guarded door that led to the study room. The guards saluted, "Sir!"<p>

Lightning nodded in acknowledgement and the guards quickly opened the enormous door. Lightning quickly slipped through the door and a moment later, the doors were closed again.

The twenty-one-year-old kneeled down with her right knee on the floor and crossed her right arm across her chest, her hand touching her left shoulder in result. "Sergeant, Lightning Farron, Your Majesty. You wished to see me?" Lightning asked formally, not looking up from the floor.

The King slowly looked up from the book he was reading and smiled warmly. "Éclaire-dear, no need to be so formal. After all we're in my study." He laughed loudly. Lightning mentally cringed. She hated being called by her real name by anyone aside from Serah. But since he was the King, she didn't have much of a choice but to let it slide. She got up from the floor. "Sit, dear."

Lightning did as she was told and sat down on the chair in front of the large desk. "What did you want to discuss with me, Sir?"

The King put his book down on the desk and stroked his beard. "You know my little angel turned nineteen recently?"

"Of course, Sir. But, if I may, what does this have to do with me?"

"Patience, my dear. I'll be getting to that." Lightning quickly averted her eyes and mumbled an apology. The King nodded in acknowledgement and continued, "And I assume you know Mr. Katzroy, non?"

"Sazh Katzroy? Your daughter's personal guard? I have met him before, yes," Lightning confirmed.

"Splendid!" He smiled warmly at the young sergeant, "Mr. Katzroy has resigned from his job. His wife gave birth to another beautiful boy a few days ago and he wants to be able to spend as much time with his family as possible."

"That's understandable.." Lightning said slowly. She already had a feeling where this was going and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Very much, yes. I would have done the same if I were him. Unfortunately, I don't have a personal guard for my daughter anymore." Lightning was liking the sound of this less and less. "And this is where you come in, my dear." Oh man. Why her?

"You are one of the best soldiers our army has ever had! You went up from a mere Private to Sergeant in less than three years! And you're still quite young, aren't you?"

The King stroked his beard again, "How old are you, Éclaire-dear?"

"Twenty-one, sir." The pale-pink-haired woman answered. "Perfect! You see, I figured my daughter would, perhaps, like someone closer to her age to guard her this time. And your combat skills are absolutely marvelous! So I couldn't think of anyone more fitting than you!"

'_Fuck.'_ Lightning thought to herself. She quickly gathered herself, "With all due respect, sir, but—"

The King cut her off before she could say anything else. The joyful look he had on his face earlier had now been replaced by a serious one. "Éclaire. I know you take pleasure in the work you do right now, I respect that. But you have to understand that I only want you for this job. I want the best for my little angel. And I think you are the best she can get."

The sergeant sighed. She got what the King said, it was more than clear. That girl was his pride. She meant the world to him and he would do anything to keep her happy. For Lightning, it was exactly the same when it came to her sister, Serah.

"Naturally, you will be paid more than you are now and you and your sister are more than welcome to live in this castle. Your room will be next to my daughter's, of course," He paused, "I would like you to consider it, Éclaire. I'll hear your decision tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

The young woman got up, saluted and left the study.

_Our young sergeant had been given a tough choice. Lightning had no idea what she would do.._

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Lightning announced, walking into the kitchen. Serah smiled warmly as she stirred with a big spoon in one of the pots that was on the stove. "Welcome home, Éclaire."<p>

Lightning smiled at her sister and sat down at the kitchen table, "Smells good."

"Thank you. How did your meeting with the King go?" She asked curiously. The other woman sighed. It was no surprise to her that her sister wanted to know what was going on.

"Judging by that sigh, I take it something bad happened..?" Serah frowned a little.

"He offered me a new job as his daughter's new personal guard. If I accept, I would be paid more and we can come and live the castle."

Serah blinked, "But that sounds great! So what's the problem?"

Lightning sighed and looked at her sister, "I don't want things to change, Serah.. I mean, We've been with happy the way things are right now.. So why would I want to change that?"

Serah stopped stirring and turned off the stove. She walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Éclaire.. I still remember when you used to say that as long as I'm happy, you would be happy. And I'll stay happy as long as I still get to spend time with my big sister, from time to time." She smiled and kissed Lightning's cheek. "In fact, I think a slight change of pace would be good for both of us."

The younger woman let go and turned to the stove. She picked up a bowl and used the big spoon to fill it up with some kind of porridge. "Serah.. Are you sure..?"

She put the bowl on the table in front of Lightning, "Mmhmm! Now eat up."

The older woman smiled ever so slightly, "Alright," she took a bite and then looked up at Serah, who now sat down across the table with a bowl of porridge of her own. "Maybe I should ask the King if he needs a new cook as well."

"…"

The siblings laughed.

* * *

><p>Imma finish writing the new chapter somewhere this week..<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated! That means I would like to receive some reviews before I update. Plz and thank you! Kai bai!


	3. Entering: Vanille

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and of course reading! You guys are amazing! I apologize that I haven't responded to every review separately -bows down- Sorry!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

I do **NOT** own Final Fantasy..

* * *

><p><em>We left off as our hero came to a decision. She would become the princess' new personal guard and would move into the castle together with her sister. All that there was left to do was letting the King know of her choice.. <em>

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful! I'll let some of my servants come and pick up whatever you desire to bring with you to your new home."

The –now– ex-sergeant nodded, "Alright."

"Very well then. Let me introduce you to my little angel now," The King said joyfully as he started to make his way to one of the smaller gardens. Lightning quietly followed him.

They crossed a small bridge that was positioned over a clear stream of water that divided the small garden from the main garden. "Oh and Éclaire?"  
>He turned his head to his daughter's new personal guard, "Thank you for doing this," he smiled warmly. The twenty-one year old nodded and smiled awkwardly, "It's an honor, Your Majesty. "<p>

The King chuckled, "Éclaire-dear, what have I told you about being so formal with me outside of official meetings?"

"Sorry, Sir," she replied almost automatically. Lightning took note of her surroundings as they approached a big, yet majestic tree in the middle of the garden. Right next to the tree was a small pond that was connected to the stream. Some of its branches and leaves gently touched the water as if it were stroking the surface.  
>A little away from the pond, a young woman with beautiful, red hair was sitting on the ground. She was leaning against a chocobo that was resting its head on top of hers while she stroked its long, feathery neck.<p>

"Vanille-dear," the man called out to his daughter. Both the young woman and the chocobo looked up. The redheaded princess smiled brightly and got up from the ground. "Papa!" she yelled out happily as she ran to the older man and hugged him.  
>Lightning had to admit that the small father-daughter moment in front of her touched her. It made her think back to the last time she had such a moment with her own father. It had been a long time since then. She was eleven and Serah was only nine when they had lost their parents. And God how she missed them.<p>

"Sweetheart, I want you to meet your new personal guard." Hearing the King's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She quickly got onto her right knee and crossed her right arm over her chest, so that her hand was touching her left shoulder. "Lightning Farron, ex-sergeant. It is a great honor to be your personal guard, Your Highness."

Vanille giggled, "You can just call me Vanille and you don't have to kneel down for me, silly."

Lightning grumbled in embarrassment as she got up. The King laughed, "Éclaire-dear, you really have a hard time with that, don't you?"

The ex-sergeant averted her eyes which made the King laugh once again, "Well, I'll leave my daughter in your hands now, Éclaire. I will see you and your sister at dinner later tonight. Good day," He slowly walked away, waving his hand at the two without looking back at them.

"Understood, Sir." She turned back to the other woman and let her eyes glide over her. Vanille was wearing a traditional dress. It was made in such a way that it seemed like she was wearing a short-sleeved top and a knee-length skirt. On the upper part of the dress a simple yet beautiful and colorful pattern was printed with in the middle of it a longer piece of fabric with the same pattern was hanging down. And the lower part was plain white.[1] Her slightly curling, red hair flowed loosely over her shoulders.[2]

"So Éclaire—"

"Lightning," she butted in. Much to her own surprise, Lightning didn't cringe when the redhead called her by her real name, but none the less she immediately corrected the younger woman. The princess stared at her, a hint of surprise and confusion present in her eyes, "But my father just—"

"I know, but please forget about what your father called me. It's Lightning, just Lightning."

"Oh.. Alright," the younger woman smiled, "Lightning." Her guard nodded in acknowledgement.

Vanille turned around and skipped towards the castle. "Wait, You—I mean Vanille, where are you going?"

"To the castle, you coming or what?" she grinned as she replied. "But what about your chocobo?"

"This part of the garden is Lord MacQuackers' home."

'_Lord MacQuacker? Really?'_ Lightning thought to herself as she stared at the princess with a blank face, "I see."

_And so they had met for the first time. But this was only the beginning of all that would come.._

* * *

><p>Dinner went by better than Lightning honestly had expected. Everyone enjoyed the wonderful food that was prepared by several cooks. The only thing left for them was dessert. Again several servants came in and put plates in front of every single person that sat at the table.<br>Lightning was impressed as to how they made the small dish look so spectacular. She turned her head to her sister, who was sitting next to her, and saw that she was staring in awe at it. She then turned her head towards the young princess who was sitting across from her. One of her eyebrows went upwards as she looked at was in front of the redhead.

The dessert standing in front of Vanille was a lot bigger than that of the rest of the people. _'More like five times bigger,'_ Lightning mentally added. Vanille's eyes sparkled as she brought a spoonful into her mouth.  
>One thing immediately became clear to Lightning.<p>

That woman was one hell of a sweet tooth.

Lightning kept staring at the princess as she enjoyed her dessert, Lightning's own dessert long forgotten. That was until her sister nudged her and leaned closer, "Is everything alright, Éclaire?" Serah whispered.

The pale-pink-haired woman blinked and turned her head towards her sister, "What?"

"You haven't touched your dessert. Are you okay?"

She looked down at the dessert and grabbed the small silver spoon next to it, "I.. I'm fine," she replied, moving a spoonful into her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>  
>[1]: Vanille's dress: nicegal1 . deviantart . comart/Oerba-Dia-Vanille-200622054?q=boost%3Apopular%20vanille&qo=632

[2]: Vanille's hair: nicegal1 . deviantart . com/art/Vanille-s-Wishes-204575687?q=boost%3Apopular%20vanille&qo=83

Just take out the spaces!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I should have the next chapter up by the end of next week. Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
